FormularWahnsinn
by RockPoet
Summary: Sequel zu Jetzt ist FragebogenZeit!. Unsere lieben Charas füllen nun Anträge für Hartz IV, Intelligenz und Einbürgerungstest aus .... Heute versucht Ron die deutsche Staatsbürgerschaft zu erlangen.


_Hallo erst einmal :)_

_Diese Idee hier ist aus meiner Geschichte „Jetzt ist Fragebogen-Zeit" entstanden. Ursprünglich wollte ich meine weiteren Charaktere einfach ein paar andere Fragebögen ausfüllen lassen, damit ein bisschen Abwechslung in die ganze Sache kommt._

_Dann ist mir aber die Idee gekommen das ganze als eine eigenständige Geschichte zu starten. Das Kapitel heute ist das Probe-Kapitel. Wenn es euch gefällt und ihr wollt, dass es weiter geht, dann hinterlasst mir doch ein Review. Wenn ihr der Meinung seid, Mädel bleib bei „Jetzt ist Fragebogen-Zeit", das reicht vollkommen, dann hinterlasst mir doch auch ein Review._

_Disc: Alles aus Harry Potter gehört Mrs. Rowling. Ich leihe es mir nur aus._

_Rating: Lese, wer wolle xD_

_Story an sich: Heute versucht unser lieber Ron die deutsche Staatsbürgerschaft zu erlangen. Dafür muss der gute natürlich erst einmal den Einbürgerungstest ausfüllen. (A/N: Sinn hat das ganze natürlich keinen; es soll nur für ein bisschen Gelächter sorgen)_

_Mal sehen, wie er sich schlägt xD_

_Und nun genug gelabert, viel Spaß damit ;)_

* * *

**Rons Einbürgerungstest**

**1. Wie viele Einwohner hat Deutschland?**

Da Great Britain 60 Mio hat, würde ich schätze, dass Deutschland so ca. 20 Mio hat

**2. Nennen Sie drei Flüsse, die durch Deutschland fließen!**

Seine, Brigach und Breg

**3. Nennen Sie drei deutsche Mittelgebirge!**

Kassler Wald, Frankfurzer Gebirge, Magdeburger Kraischfelsen

**4. Wie heißt die Hauptstadt der Bundesrepublik Deutschland?**

Bellin

**5. Wie viele Bundesländer hat die Bundesrepublik Deutschland? Nennen Sie vier Bundesländer und ihre Hauptstädte!**

20 Ostfriesische Inseln (Borkumstadt), Badisch (Weingarten), München (Wiesn), Sachsen (irgend so'n Sachse hat es mir mal gesagt, aber ich habs nicht verstanden ….).

**6. Nennen Sie drei Staaten, die an die Bundesrepublik Deutschland grenzen!**

Tschechien, Polen und Italien

**7. Welche Voraussetzungen muss man erfüllen, um deutscher Staatsbürger zu werden?**

Diesen bekloppten Test bestehen, mindestens 20 Jahre hier gelebt zu haben und am besten noch Muttersprachler sein (wozu fülle ich diesen Test dann überhaupt aus #drop#)

**8. Nennen Sie drei Gründe, warum Sie deutscher Staatsbürger werden wollen!**

Gute Bierbrau-Kultur, Oktoberfest und ne Rothaarige an der Macht

**9. Was verstehen Sie unter dem Begriff Reformation, und wer hat sie eingeleitet?**

Re Wieder, Formation Flugformation. Eingeführt duch Dizzy FlyingPipe, das Fluggenie der Chudley Canons!

**10. Welche Versammlung tagte im Jahr 1848 in der Frankfurter Paulskirche**?

Die Würstchen haben ihre eigene Kirche?!

**11. Die erste Republik mit demokratischer Verfassung in Deutschland wurde 1918 ausgerufen. Wie wird diese erste deutsche Republik genannt?**

Die I Republik

**12. Wann ging diese erste deutsche Republik zu Ende?**

Als Mr.Kohl Kanzler wurde. Dann begann die II. Republik, die sogenannten fetten Jahre

**13. In welchen Jahren der ersten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts war Deutschland eine Diktatur?**

Woher soll ich wissen, was von 2000-2050 in Deutschland passiert? Bin ich Sybill?

**14. Wie hieß die damals herrschende Partei?**

NSDIP (Nie mehr schlechte Diktate im Populus)

**16. Wenn jemand den Holocaust als Mythos oder Märchen bezeichnet: Was sagen Sie dazu?**

Ein Lügner, der aus der Geschichte nichts lernen will, und in Deutschland ein Straftäter, der wegen Volksverhetzung verurteilt werden kann.

**17. Erläutern Sie den Begriff Existenzrecht Israels!**

Jeder besitzt dieses Existenzrecht. Die Deutschen, die Afrikaner, die Amis, die Hexen, die Squips, die Muggelz. Alle dürfen sie existieren. Und so auch die Israeliten.

**18. Welches Ereignis fand am 20. Juli 1944 statt?**

Verdammt…. Das ist eine Fangfrage…Haaaa. Ja, jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Meine Großtante Mabel wurde an diesem Tag gebore …. Shitt … Ich hab wieder vergessen ihr Blumen zu schicken….

**19. Was geschah am 8. Mai 1945?**

Der Frühling kam…. Verspätet, aber er kam!!!! (Meine Urgroßtante Elsbeth und ihr Mann Heiner haben dort …..)

**20. Nach dem Zusammenbruch des Dritten Reiches war Deutschland in vier Besatzungszonen aufgeteilt. Wer waren diese Besatzungsmächte?**

Nach der Bevölkerungsmischung waren das wohl die Italiener, die Russen, die Türken und die Chinesen

**21. In welchem Jahr wurde die Bundesrepublik Deutschland gegründet?**

17 n. Chr.

**22. Wie hieß der erste Bundeskanzler?**

Ich weiß nur, dass Kohl die anderen alle aufgegessen haben muss

**23. Was bedeutet DDR?**

Den Dumbledore Raus (Pech, dafür haben wir ihn jetzt)

**24. Welches Ereignis fand am 17. Juni 1953 in der DDR statt?**

Dumbledore wurde rausgeschmissen

**63. Welche Amtsbezeichnung hat der deutsche Regierungschef?**

Angie, mit der eisernen Hand

**VIII.**

**Kultur und Wissenschaft**

**80. Nennen Sie drei deutsche Philosophen!**

Jürgen Fliege, Dieter Bohlen und Günther Grass #

**81. Johann Wolfgang von Goethe und Friedrich Schiller gelten als Deutschlands berühmteste Dichter. Nennen Sie jeweils ein Werk der beiden Dichter**!

Goethe…. Hat der nicht das Buch „Eine Abhandlung der menschlichen Gewalt ohne technische Hilfsmittel geschrieben" Und Schiller …. Mir fällen nur die Namen „Franz" und „Karl" ein … Ha genau…. Dann hat er Sissi geschrieben

**82. Nennen Sie einen deutschen Literatur-Nobelpreisträger!**

Keine Ahnung, aber einen eventuellen zukünftigen Friedensnobel-Preisträger kenne ich: Helmut Kohl

**83. Welcher Deutsche vertonte in seiner 9. Sinfonie am Schluß Schillers "Ode an die Freude"? Nennen Sie zwei weitere deutsche Musiker bzw. Komponisten!**

Ralph Siegel. Zwei weitere: Bushsido und Tokyo Motel

**84. Der deutsche Maler Caspar David Friedrich malte auf einem seiner bekanntesten Bilder eine Landschaft auf der Ostseeinsel Rügen. Welches Motiv zeigt dieses Bild**?

Die (kürzlich eingestürzten) Kreidefelsen.

**85. In Kassel findet alle fünf Jahre eine der bedeutendsten Ausstellungen moderner und zeitgenössischer Kunst statt. Welchen Namen trägt diese Ausstellung?**

Kassler Rippchen- und Steakstillleben

**86. Die Bundesrepublik Deutschland hat bedeutende Universitäten. Nennen Sie drei Universitätsorte!**

Wiesn, Neukölln und Kölle

**87. Nennen Sie drei überregionale deutsche Tageszeitungen und zwei öffentlich-rechtliche Rundfunkanstalten!**

Bild, Playboy und Bild am Sonntag. ORF und ORF 2

**90. In den deutschen Kinos startete 2004 der Film "Das Wunder von Bern". Auf welches sportliche Ereignis nimmt der Film Bezug?**

Keine Ahnung, ich gehe nicht sooft ins Kino…. Bei mir zu Hause habe ich mit 8 weiteren Familienmitglieder Kino genug.

**92. Zum gesellschaftlich-kulturellen Bild der Bundesrepublik Deutschland gehören Sportarten und Sportler. Nennen Sie drei bekannte deutsche Sportler!**

Christoph Daum, Jan Ullrich und Stefan Raab

**93. Was hat Johannes Gutenberg erfunden?**

Die selbstschreibende Feder

**96. Was gelang dem deutschen Wissenschaftler Otto Hahn erstmals 1938?**

Er erfand den Wetterhahn.

**97. Welcher deutsche Arzt entdeckte die Erreger von Cholera und Tuberkulose?**

Tuberkul Chol (hat aber nünnt mit dem lieben Helmut Chol zu tun)

**100. Wie heißt die deutsche Nationalhymne, und mit welchen Worten beginnt sie?**

„Lebt denn der alte Holzmichel noch? Jaaaaaaaaa, er lebt noch …."

* * *

_Tbc? _

_Wenn's euch gefallen hat, dann lasst doch ein Reviewchen da ... Würde mich sehr darüber freun... _

_LGreetz Rock'Poet_

_PS: Jetzt ist Fragebogen-Zeit bekommt heute mittag noch ein neues Kapitel )_


End file.
